Exercise equipment may have been designed to facilitate a variety of exercise motions. For example, a treadmill may allows a mammal (e.g., a person or an animal) to walk or run in place, a stepper machine may allows the mammal to climb in place, a bicycle machine may allows the mammal to pedal in place, and other machines may allow the mammal to skate and/or stride in place.
Furthermore, more advanced exercise equipment have been designed to facilitate relatively more complicated exercise motions and/or to better simulate real life activity. Energy generated through motion of exercise equipment is dissipated in various forms (e.g., heat and/or noise).